secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Kur
Summary Kur is a legendary cryptid said to be able to control all cryptids, and can be controlled by the one who uses the Kur Stone to find it. The creature that is thought to be Kur (a.k.a. the Antarctica creature) looks like a giant bipedal creature that loosely resembles a gorilla. It has six snake-like appendages, along with multiple mouths that have black furball-looking cryptids and Dimetrodon-like cryptids that have huge back fins that can be used to make Kur fly. Lemurians are the Kur Guardians: They have to guard the world from Kur. Fiskerton Phantoms seem to be the Lemurians instead of people based off the stone leng to where Kur will be revealed, not where Kur's exact location. In the end of Kur Rising, it is revealed that Zak is the real Kur the whole time. The ancient Kur was also described as an enormous dragon or serpent that was slain 3,000 years ago. This caused the flooding of the world. In the Show Throughout the course of the show The Saturdays tried to find Kur, determined to stop Argost from finding and releasing the cryptid, as it could be used to control every other cryptid in the world. Since Zak had been born the same year the Kur stone the was found, it was believed that Zak could be the only one who could stop Kur if it was ever released, as Zak's powers allowed him to influence cryptids and use them to his control. In the episode Kur Rising, after an intense battle with Argost, Kur is defeated by Zak, but when Doyle shows up and activates a Kur Detector, instead of it glowing near the creature thought to be Kur, it glowed when it came near Zak, thus, it made Zak's Eyes started glow orange with a symbol that appears to be the letter c with a line connecting to a circle that is shown on the kur stone at the beginning of Kur Rising, revealing that Zak was Kur the whole time. Rani and her Nagas returned in the season three premiere "Kur". After it was revealed that Zak is Kur, the Nagas seeked him out, calling him their master. Rani attempted to convince Zak to tap into his inner Kur and lead cryptids in a war against humanity. Her attempt was interrupted by the timely arrival of the rest of the family and after a rough battle, they saved Zak and escaped. However, the Naga's had already succeeded in having Zak's power call summon the most vicious cryptids from around the world in a battle against humans, with Rani and her Nagas leading it in the name of Kur. It was eventually learned that the Kur stone Doc and Drew discovered before Zak's birth contained Kur's essence. During the accident when it was uncovered, the energy left the stone and found a new form as a host, namely, the unborn Zak, because as Rani Nagi, said, it was a much more dangerous form as the bridge between the worlds of humans and cryptids. Despite the Saturdays trying to keep the truth about Zak's nature secret, the other Secret Scientists found out and began pursuing Zak, forcing the Saturdays to go on the run. It is not yet revealed if Zak's true destiny is to be the destructor of humanity. It is said by Rani Nagi that, Zak is "All Kur". In Legion of Garuda, the Saturdays learn that in order to drive out the spirit of Kur by using this flute that the Nagas stole centries ago. Turns out, the Nagas have a good reason to steal it; If you drive the spirit out of the person, you won't kill it. But Zak IS Kur, not someone possessed, so if the ceremony is performed you would kill Zak as well. This proves that Zak is truly and permenatly Kur. In War of the Cryptids, V.V Argost took in Zak's powers, and along with the Monday power he already had, caused a reaction that sucked him away. Kur is again gone, possibly forever now Theory It is possible that the Naga relic or Rani Nagi herself is the main reason why Kur was evil thousands of years ago as Rani Nagi could have directly taken control of the ancient Kur because in the Enûma Eliš, the Babylonian creation myth, Kur was depicted as a serpent-like dragon (Like on Zak's shirt). Trivia *Kur is not located in its tomb, even though the Kur Stone said it would be. It is notable, however, that the stone may have been deciphered incorrectly. But later it is said Kur would be revealed in Antarctica, not necessarily found. *At the beginning of Kur Rising a symbol that appearts to be the letter c with a line connecting to a circle is shown on the Kur Stone. The same symbol appears at the end but this time appearing in Zak's eye. Jay has revealed that that symbol means Kur: http://forums.toonzone.net/showthread.php?p=3404647#post3404647. *In the episode Kur, Zak saw a vision of himself controlling a cryptid army to overthrow humanity. Additionally, there was a drastic changed in his appearance with his hair being longer and shaggier, his clothes grey and black, dark rings under his eyes, and and smaller and more sinister looking irises. *Technically Kur is the only Saturday cryptid that appears in every single day of the Saturday's life because Zak has lived 13 years, so Kur has been there 13 years. *In Kur part 1 it revealed, that Zak/Kur has some kind of telepatic bond with Rani Nagi, and probably with the others. *In Kur part 2'' when Zak tried to guess where the Nagas would attacked, he choose Hong Kong, when there actually starting in New York City, which gave the Nagas a big advantage, this means that the Kur part of Zak can probably affect Zak's thoughts. *Also in ''Kur Part 2'' ''like the episode "Cryptid vs. Cryptid" Zak controlled every cryptid (except Fiskerton) in New Yrok City, but had a hard time controlling them which made the creatures, plus Komodo to attack more viciously and violently. Probably becasue that the Kur part of Zak, was trying to control him since Kur is supposed to be the destructor of humanity. He did end up calming them down eventually and set them all free the damage caused in Manhatten, NY was done. With police and homeland security officals being involved Zak, unfortuanetly is now a fugitive from the law. Category:kur Category:Kur Category:Cryptid Category:Game Cryptid